


first of firsts

by 214jae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Car Sex, Dom Lee Taeyong, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/214jae/pseuds/214jae
Summary: This isn't like his past blind dates, most of them were too polite, too timid, too nice. And Jaehyun hates too much. He's always liked someone who's nice but playful enough to go along with his dry jokes, someone who's patient, but with Lee Taeyong whose the only thing he knows about is his name, Jaehyun thinks he might have a few changes about his ideal type.





	first of firsts

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with another cringey smut ^__^ i can't write penetration for shit so if that scene seems off u can hate me about it! also this is not yet beta read haha

When Doyoung told Jaehyun he had set him up on another blind date, he just brushed him off and nodded. It'll be just another blind date anyway, and the moment he leaves the restaurant after it, he knows there will be no contact happening between him and the person anymore.

That's how it always been, and that's always how Jaehyun liked it, that's why whenever he would strut alone into his shared apartment with his best friend Doyoung, he would scold him for putting his efforts for him to finally be in a relationship to waste.

The first time Jaehyun had sex was about two years ago, with his ex whom he claimed he trusted enough to give his heart and body to. That happened once, and he remembers hoping for it to happen again until he found his ex in bed with someone else that wasn't him.

Despite all the blind dates Doyoung had set him up on (that man is adamant on making Jaehyun's love life flourish), he still hasn't found someone else although he has moved on from his past long ago. The problem is, he probably wouldn't, because he's picky, and apparently his main focus is his job. Although sometimes it gets too hard for him and he finds his hand on his lower region a few times a week, he can manage. He will manage.

During his past blind dates, it was rare for Jaehyun to keep a conversation going or to even initiate one. But now though, with a man named Lee Taeyong across him, with perfectly heart shaped lips, a piercing pair of eyes, face carved by the Gods, the former is compelled to do something. To start a talk, to keep it going.

Taeyong is definitely not doing any of that. He only entered the restaurant nonchalantly, and when he finds the familiar face that his friend Ten had showed him just three hours ago on his phone, he immediately approached him.

Taeyong sits across Jaehyun, startling the other both because of his sudden entrance and his physical appearance.

There's a curve on the beautiful man's lips, but Jaehyun couldn't rather decipher if it was a smile or a lone expression on his face that is considered meaningless. Nonetheless, when the man introduces himself as Lee Taeyong, he's left speechless and only utters a stupid, "hi, I'm Jung Jaehyun. Nice to meet you."

After the awkward exchanging of names, they started ordering their food. Usually, Jaehyun's date would ask him what he'd like, and usually Jaehyun would answer just as politely, but with no meaning lying behind it whatsoever. But tonight, the dissimilarities are too evident that it makes Jaehyun feel a little embarrassed. Taeyong had already finished ordering, and he stares at Jaehyun, waiting for him to actually order his.

Blood rushes to Jaehyun's cheeks when he realizes he's the center of attention, and he picks the first dish his eyes land on. The silent and uncomfortable air is thicker than ever, and once again Jaehyun feels obliged to start a conversation when usually he would choose this anytime. Just peace and quiet with the mindset of _I don't need to talk to my blind date, it's not like we'll see each other again anyway._

And maybe, as he shyly drinks in the sight of Lee Taeyong whose eyes are trained on the scenery from the glass window, he thinks he might want to see him again. Which means he has to be the one to take a step forward now, or he'll be leaving this place without the man's number.

Jaehyun opens his mouth, but he backtracks when the other speaks.

"Are you going to keep staring at me?" Taeyong questions, his eyes turning from the window to Jaehyun's eyes, head tilting a little seductively? Jaehyun doesn't know, but perhaps it's because of his sudden attraction to the man that makes every movement he does seem out of proportion.

"N–no. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Taeyong had a firm expression on his face, another one that Jaehyun can't still apprehend.

"Say, Jaehyun," he pauses for a while as he waits for the waiter to leave as he places the dishes and drinks on their tables, "do you like me enough to let me fuck you?"

Jaehyun chokes from his soda, his cheeks painted pink because of Taeyong's boldness and the cold liquid dripping from his nose.

"What did you say?"

He knew exactly what Taeyong said, he heard the exact words slip from the man's tongue, but it's absurd. Truly unbelievable and unexpected. Taeyong had been quiet since their name exchange, so why is he suddenly this daring? Jaehyun doesn't know how to react, but his half aroused cock knows so.

"You heard exactly what I said, Jaehyun, wanna get out of here?" It wasn't a question, it was an invitation and Jaehyun knows he's more than willing to accept this one.

This isn't like his past blind dates, most of them were too polite, too timid, too nice. And Jaehyun hates too much. He's always liked someone who's nice but playful enough to go along with his dry jokes, someone who's patient, but with Lee Taeyong whose the only thing he knows about is his name, Jaehyun thinks he might have a few changes about his ideal type.

Jaehyun licks his lips, and he doesn't catch Taeyong's eyes when they trail the gesture of his tongue.

"Can we at least eat first? Please?"

What is the please even for? Jaehyun feels so fucking stupid, he doesn't know where this submissive behavior is coming from, it feels right though. Taeyong didn't even give an ounce of reaction that should make Jaehyun feel even more embarrassed, everything feels just in place.

"If that'll give you more energy for later." Jaehyun doesn't respond to that.

They both eat in silence, but they both know there's more than that. The once uncomfortable air is gone, and now there's just so much sexual tension between the both of them that are begging to be released.

Jaehyun chokes on his own saliva, slamming his hand on the table ferociously, his eyes bulging in the process. Taeyong is eating his food in silence, expressionless, his eyes meeting Jaehyun's as the heel of his foot prod at Jaehyun's crotch.

Taeyong slightly smirks as he feels Jaehyun's bulging cock against his socks, "You good there, Jaehyun?"

"Y–yeah. Too good." He replies, Taeyong gives him one last rub and retracts his foot. Taeyong hears the other whine lowly.

"Didn't you say to eat first? Learn to wait, then."

-

Taeyong is quiet as he drives. Jaehyun instinctively looks at Taeyong, then down to the man's lower region where he could see the evident hardness of Taeyong's dick. Jaehyun darts his eyes ahead embarrassingly, his hands making their way to his own arousal to cover them.

When Taeyong pulls over, Jaehyun's heart starts thrumming in his chest. His dick pulsates along with it, and he's terrified of the outcome of this whole thing. He's scared to not meet Taeyong's satisfactions since he's practically inexperienced when it comes to this stuff. And Taeyong seems skilled at it, if how he's been acting since the start is anything to go by.

"Backseat." Taeyong orders, and Jaehyun unfastens his seatbelt with shaky hands.

Once he's transferred to the backseat, Taeyong follows him. He immediately scoots at the end, legs open to welcome Taeyong, giving him more space.

This isn't ideal, Jaehyun would like it more if they have been doing it in a motel or somewhere that had a comfortable bed to have his ass get slammed on. Jaehyun had originally wanted to do it in his place, or Taeyong's, whichever his date would have chosen. He most definitely doesn't expect to take it up in the ass in the backseat of his own car, it's unsanitary, unusual, but it's goddamn hot and it makes his untouched cock throb even more.

"Take it off." And so he does, he complies to Taeyong's order, a little embarrassed by the hard cock in between his legs. He watches as Taeyong quickly turns on the dome light, letting him see everything around him clearer and brighter. He tries to stay away from Taeyong's gaze, but he can't, not when the other hungrily licks his lips as his eyes rake Jaehyun's body from head to toe.

He's naked in the middle of nowhere. Taeyong had been the one to drive somewhere dark and no one will be able to bother them. He didn't complain because who was he to do so? This might be dangerous, he doesn't know Taeyong that well, but he won't complain if the last thing he experiences before dying is Taeyong's cock inside his ass.

Taeyong leans in for a kiss, their first one, but there's already so much hunger that it makes Jaehyun's heart feel like it's about to leap out of his chest. Taeyong nibbles on Jaehyun's lower lip before biting it down, quickly entering Jaehyun's mouth. Jaehyun gasps, his hands immediately finding their way to Taeyong's hips, gripping as Taeyong continues to suck his tongue. He chokes from his own moans, and the fact that Taeyong is still fully clothed unlike him is starting to get irritating.

Taeyong is the first to pull away to ask him to unzip his pants. Jaehyun's breath hitches when he basks in the sight of Taeyong's protruding cock. He could hear the other take in a deep breath.

"Suck."

Jaehyun takes Taeyong in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the tip, making Taeyong groan in pleasure.

"Fuck, Jaehyun, you're doing so good." It urges Jaehyun to do more, so he takes Taeyong whole until his nose is almost touching the other's pubes. Taeyong couldn't stop his moans at this point, he's experienced many blowjobs before, but none of them was this addicting. He whispers different curses, mostly pointed at the lack of gag reflex Jaehyun has.

Jaehyun looks up to meet Taeyong's eyes, and he chokes out a moan despite the fullness in his mouth. He continues to bob his head, tongue flat on the underside of Taeyong's cock. He repeats the action until Taeyong takes Jaehyun's head by lacing his fingers through the strands harshly to thrust.

They both close their eyes, enjoying the pleasure they're both giving and receiving. Taeyong's stomach is starting to coil, and he pulls out of Jaehyun's mouth, cursing at the string of saliva connecting Jaehyun's lips and the tip of his cock and how hot it looked.

Jaehyun opens his eyes, head a little hazy and he hasn't even gotten the living daylights fucked out of him yet. Taeyong is already naked just as he is, their clothes messily placed on the passenger's and driver's seats. 

Taeyong makes him kneel on the seat, his back facing the other. It's cramped and uncomfortable, but it'll be nothing compared to what he'll be feeling a few seconds from now.

"Have you ever had sex before?"

"Once."

"Did he eat your ass out?"

The interrogation is annoying Jaehyun, he just wants to get fucked, why is Taeyong asking these questions anyway?

"How are you even sure that it's a he I had sex with?"

He doesn't expect to have Taeyong's hand land a slap across his ass, just to grab it, kneading it.

"Just fucking answer." Jaehyun whines unshamedly.

"No, he didn't."

"Good. Everything you'll experience tonight will feel like it's your first."

Jaehyun bites his lower lip in anticipation, head tilting a little to glance behind him, watching as Taeyong spreads his butt cheeks open. He sucks in a sharp breath when sees Taeyong lower his head, breath ghosting over his opening and Taeyong's tongue runs over his rim.

"Ah." Jaehyun moans, eyes closing in ecstasy, basking in the smoothness of the way Taeyong's tongue licks over his opening.

"Ah, fuck, Taeyong, please." He can no longer keep his eyes open and have his head titled to the side, so he presses his forehead against the car window, fogging it with his warm breath as he can't contain his moans at all. Taeyong teasingly slips his tongue inside Jaehyun, and his ears ring amazingly with the sounds of Jaehyun's moans and the chanting of his name from Jaehyun's mouth.

Taeyong continues sucking Jaehyun's hole, infrequently thrusting his tongue inside as two digits are prepping Jaehyun. The feeling of Taeyong's fingers hitting that bundle of nerve and the wetness of his unholy tongue make Jaehyun shudder, making his knees and hands weak.

Taeyong kisses Jaehyun's pink pucker one last time as they both shift their positions for the main course, Jaehyun to be more comfortable and for Taeyong to be able to enter Jaehyun at ease. He didn't fail to notice the precum from Jaehyun pooling on the seat, he just hopes Jaehyun won't be annoyed by it when he realizes its existence.

Taeyong holds the base of his cock, the head teasingly brushing against the crack of Jaehyun's ass, making him whine.

Jaehyun whimpers when his hot walls get stretched slowly by Taeyong's cock. The stretch is a little painful and rough as there was no lube (Jaehyun will make sure to put one in his glove box tomorrow for safety and future purposes), but he can take the pain, it makes the experience so much better.

He didn't expect Taeyong to slam his cock on to him fast, his head feeling dizzy and he could already feel his car shaking. He grabs the door handle for support as he feels Taeyong press his flushed chest against his back, "too cramped if I stay like that."

Jaehyun keeps on moaning and moaning as Taeyong is unforgiving with every thrust into Jaehyun's hole, and Jaehyun tries his very best to push his hips back on to Taeyong to somewhat reciprocate the pleasure that's running through his veins at the moment.

Taeyong almost regrets not bringing Jaehyun to his place, or just somewhere that's not this goddamn tight car, but he couldn't help himself anymore especially when he found out Jaehyun was just aroused as he was back at the restaurant.

Taeyong runs his tongue on the sweat pooling on Jaehyun's temple, then it finds its way to the junction between his shoulder and neck, his teeth biting and bruising until Taeyong leaves him a mark he's satisfied enough with. He inhales the scent on Jaehyun's pulse, noticing how just as addicting his perfume is.

"You know," his thrusts grow gentle, but Jaehyun's moans stay the same as every thrust fills him to the brim. "I was so quiet earlier because I was thinking of ways I could wreck you." Taeyong whispers in Jaehyun's ear, the latter whimpering at what Taeyong is spouting.

Taeyong had stopped pounding his ass, Jaehyun could already feel Taeyong's chest against his skin more properly now. Jaehyun finds himself pushing his ass back to feel Taeyong more, he's desperate and needy, and he just wants to come, his dick has been left untouched since the whole ordeal happened.

Taeyong chuckles. "That desperate, baby?" Jaehyun whines at the endearment, but most especially at how sexy Taeyong sounded. Taeyong shifts himself to thrust into Jaehyun, and Jaehyun's moans grow rapid again, mixing with the sound of their skin slapping together at once.

Taeyong goes for it a little longer, his hips doing their thing as he pulls Jaehyun by the hip to keep him closer, and only because the action makes Jaehyun moan and scream louder. It's a perfect harmony to his ears.

"On your back. Let me see you come, Jaehyun." Taeyong pulls out his dick, watching Jaehyun's hole clench to nothing.

Jaehyun obeys, so eager to finally reach his orgasm. Jaehyun's hole swallows Taeyong's cock again, Taeyong thrusting in the same pace as he did before because he remembers it so clearly. The way Taeyong's cock disappears inside Jaehyun is smooth and narcotic. Taeyong's breathing is ragged as he grips on Jaehyun's cock, feeling it pulsate in his hand, pumping it in the same rhythm as his thrusts.

It drives Jaehyun insane, the overwhelming feeling of pleasure coursing through his veins makes his stomach burn and coil and suddenly everything feels a hundred times times hotter. Taeyong keeps at it, Jaehyun's precum already smeared all over his dick. He thumbs at the slit a few times until Jaehyun's cries grow deafening and he's painting white. He bucks his hips up instinctively to fuck more into Taeyong's hand to ride out his climax.

"God, Jae, you're fucking tight. How long ago was that one sex you told me about?" Taeyong's voice come out raspy, and it only takes him a while until he finally pulls out of Jaehyun, pumping his cock a few times to spill his own come on Jaehyun's stomach and a few drops land on the latter's chin.

A moment passed and only then Jaehyun was able to answer. He still has yet to process what just happened.

"Two years ago."

Taeyong only hums as he reaches forward, opening the glove box to look for tissues. He hands them to Jaehyun once he's taken some for himself.

Jaehyun shyly takes them, everything just happened is suddenly flashing through his mind vividly, and he doesn't know why he feels embarrassed to even look at Taeyong after what they had done.

"Have I told you I never put out on the first date?"

Taeyong chuckles, reaching forward again but this time to pick his clothes.

"Too late to tell me about that now, isn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!  
>    
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/huangszn)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/25th)


End file.
